meiouandtaxesfandomcom-20200223-history
Production
Production has been heavily reworked in 2.0 to account for production of many different types of goods in a single province. There are Rural Goods, Urban Goods and Mined Goods. Rural Production Each point of Rural Production Power (RPP) represents 1 Pop, or 10,000 people, working in an industry other than food production. This means that 1 Food is consumed per 1 RPP, reducing the available regional food supply just like Urban Population. In every province a percentage of the Rural Population is devoted to Rural Production. RPP will increase when either the Rural Population grows larger or Farm Estates and Plantations are constructed. These buildings represent increasing the infrastructure devoted to producing goods for export instead of food for local consumption. Rural Goods The number of rural goods made is determined by the Rural Production Power (RPP) of the province, which is based on the population multiplied by the rural infrastructure in the province. Also, the longer a province experiences peace, the more mature rural industries become. A province which enjoys 150 years of peace will generate at least 50% more rural goods than a province in turmoil. All 'normal' Trade Goods, the ones visible in the province screen, fall under either plantation or farm estate goods. Urban Production This section describes the Goods that Urban pops produce with the Workshop building or later present in the province. Urban Production Power Urban Production Power is the province's total Urban Goods output, increased by buildings and certain province modifiers. One Urban Production Power equals 1 Urban Good produced. Final Urban Production Power can be found by: FinalUPP=BaseUPP*(1+\sum UPPModifiers) Where: * BaseUPP is the amount of goods gained from Urban Production buildings, like the workshop. The Orthodox province modifier "Monastic Town" increases BaseUPP by 1. * \sum UPPModifiers is the sum of any of the applicable modifiers below: The collective UPP of all provinces on a sub-continent decides the amount of Centers of Production modifiers it gets, and how important those centers are. See the Trade and Economy buildings for how UPP in a province is defined. Centers of Production Occurrence on sub-continent For every required collective UPP value the sub-continent has more than of, the sub-continent gains that modifier. Urban Production Skill Urban Production Skill is a metric of how skilled the craftsmen in a province are. As the production skill increases, the Urban Goods produced in a province can upgrade to Tier 2 or Tier 3 Trade Goods (Production)#Urban Trade Goods. Increasing Urban Production Skill Urban Production Skill is increased by Centers of Production. Each year a Center of Production produces a certain amount of Urban Production Skill based on its size This is then multiplied by the Center's owner ProductionSkillModifier , which is increased by the following: The Center of Prodution then distributes this ProductionSkill. Half of this Annual Skill gain always goes to the province the Center of Production is located in. The other half is distrubted to provinces in its subcontinent in the following order: # To the province with the Center of Production if its Urban Production Skill is less than 75 # To neighbouring provinces that are producing Urban Goods and have less than 150 Urban Skill # To cities in the same region as the Center of Production that are producing Urban Goods and have less than 150 Urban Skill # To Cities in the same subcontinent as the Center of Production that are producing Urban Goods and have less than 150 Urban Skill # If there are no cities that satisfy the above, the second half of the Annual Skill Gain goes to the province hosting the Center of Production Upgrading Urban Goods When a province reaches 25 Urban Production Skill, the next Annual Census Pulse an event will fire upgrading the province from Mundane Urban Goods to one of Linen, Cloth, or Metalwork. When a province reached 75 Urban Production Skill, the next Annual Census Pulse an event will fire upgrading the province to a Tier 3 Urban Good. Skill Decay Urban Production Skill decays over time: * If Urban Production skill is at least 5 and Urban Production Power is greater than 1, the province loses Urban Production Skill each year * If Urban Production skill is at least 80 and the province doesn't have a Center of Production and the owner isn't Subsidizing Urban Industry, it loses Urban Production Skill each year Provinces that drop below 75 Urban Production Skill risk losing their Tier 3 Luxury Good. Category:Content Category:Wealth